Light sources are frequently applied in several types of atmosphere and ambience lighting applications for creating mood in e.g. a living room. These light sources increasingly comprise a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that may emit different colors. Mixing of colors and collimation of the light beams are particularly relevant issues for these lighting applications.
US 2003/0076034 discloses a LED chip package with four LED chips and integrated optics for collimating and mixing light. A LED chip package includes a base, an array of LED chips disposed on the base, and a collimator mounted on the base, over the array of light-emitting diode chips. The LED chips of the array are typically arranged in an inline configuration. The collimator is generally configured as a rectangular, horn-like member and typically includes a first set of walls that collimate the light emitted by the LED chips in a first direction and a second set of walls that minimally collimate the light emitted by the LED chips in a second direction.
The performance of the prior-art system is inadequate in terms of color mixing and collimation of light for atmosphere and ambience lighting applications.